Devil of Heaven
by PoPs
Summary: it does seem kinda mary sue but it'll get better i promise. i just haven't got ch 3 written yet. need some better ideas. the old ones doesn't work. so plz plz review!!! REVIEW!!! i've had this story posted forever!!
1. chapter 1

Devil of Heaven  
  
Chapter One  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
Disclaimer's note: ok so none of these characters belong to me  
  
except Jay they all belong to the wonderful  
  
and talented Joanne K. Rowling.  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
   
  
Harry got onto the Hogwarts Express after a whole wonderful month at the  
  
Weasleys. He stuck his head out of the window and waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Thanks for having me over, Mrs Weasley!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione jumped onto the compartment with Crookshanks in her arms.  
  
"Bye Mrs Weasley. Bye Mr Weasley. Hope you won't get boring without us!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione, we won't be bored," Mr Weasley chuckled.  
  
Ron was the last to jump on the train, and the Hogwarts Express took off for the starting of the 5th year for Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"This is my last train ride to Hogwarts," groaned Fred.  
  
"You two just miss playing tricks on the driver and the little witch that pushes the food trolley around," Ron snickered.  
  
Fred and George decided to ignore that reply and said, "Well there's always the way back from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry, who had spent the whole summer trying to forget what had happened at the end of the 4th year and had finally stopped blaming himself for Cedric Diggory's death, had laughed as Fred and George pulled out Filibuster fireworks.  
  
"A celebration for our last year at Hogwarts! Yaah!" George yelled.  
  
Sparks of every colour flew and bounced around the compartment for half an hour. All of them were excited at the pleasant show, until the fun on the train had started to wear off.  
  
"When are we going to get there?" Ron moaned.  
  
"I don't know, 2 more hours or maybe 3," Hermione guessed.  
  
"What? Don't you time how many hours it gets to Hogwarts?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Yes, I do. Usually it takes about 7 hours to get there but right now it's foggy so they have to be careful and the trains slows down a bit so we don't hit anything we can't see," Hermione explained in her usual know-it- all voice.  
  
Leave it up to Hermione to think of something like that, Harry thought. Just then the door to compartment opened and in stepped in a girl just about their age with a pretty face and straight long black hair that fell past her shoulders.  
  
Ron gasped, his eyes were as huge as dish plates and his mouth immediately opened but no sound came out. Fred and George had a similar expression to Ron's.  
  
"Hi," said the girl. "Sorry to bother you but I'm looking for my owl, she seemed to have got out of her cage somehow and flew away. Have you seen her?"  
  
"Owl . owl ." was all Ron could say.  
  
"No, sorry, we haven't," Hermione replied for Ron.  
  
"Oh, okay, well if you do see it could you catch it for me and bring it back to me, she doesn't do any harm to anyone so don't worry, I'm in the compartment across from you. The owl answers to Hazelnut or Haze and it's a medium sized glossy bronze one."  
  
"Sure, we'd be glad to," Harry said.  
  
"What's your name?" Ron suddenly asked, had the guts to speak again.  
  
"Oh, don't worry 'bout it. I'm the only one in that compartment. Thanks!" and with that she closed the door and left.  
  
Ron was still staring at her, then he yelled, "She is so. so.."  
  
"So pretty," Fred finished.  
  
"No, pretty is to simple to describe her," George said shaking his head.  
  
"Oh come on! Yes, she was very nice and she is very pretty but you guys don't have to look at her as if she was a goddess. I mean, Harry doesn't even stare at her!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Herm, but I have to agree with Ron and the twins. I think she is very pretty, but then again I wouldn't be drooling or speechless just because of her," Harry chuckled.  
  
"I was not drooling, Fred and George were," Ron said.  
  
"Yea, and I suppose that you could talk in front of her real well," Fred snickered.  
  
Ron looked away and saw George opening the door to their compartment.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"I'm going to look for that girl's owl!" George exclaimed. "That way I can talk to her again."  
  
"Not me! I'm going into her compartment. Didn't she say that she was alone? Well, she could be lonely!" Fred said.  
  
"Good idea! I'll come with you," Ron said with a delighted look on his face.  
  
"Sure if you want to embarrass yourself again," George laughed.  
  
Ron ignored them and got up from his seat just as the train slowed down into a halt.  
  
"Oh great! We're here!" Hermione shouted with joy.  
  
"Oh great! That means I don't get to see her," Ron said hopelessly.  
  
"Cheer up, Ron! If she goes to our school then you'll be bound to see her!" Hermione said, happy to be off the train.  
  
"Look! There she is! And she found her owl too!" Fred exclaimed looking much happier.  
  
"Wow! That's some owl," Harry muttered.  
  
"What kind of owl is that, Hermione?" Ginny asked, suddenly appearing right behind them.  
  
Hermione looked and gasped, "Oh my gosh! That's an Italian owl! No wonder I was surprised when she said a glossy bronze one!"  
  
"They have owls in Italy?" Ginny asked surprisingly.  
  
"Yep! But there's about less than 100 of them left! They are very rare and hard to catch but we're not allowed to buy them anymore. I suppose she got that a long time ago," Hermione said admirably.  
  
"I don't care about her owl, I want to talk to her!" Ron said miserably.  
  
The girl turned her head and she waved and started to walk towards them.  
  
"Did you see that? She waved at me!" Ron exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! She's coming! She's coming! How do I look? Is my hair messy? What about my teeth, is there anything stuck on it?"  
  
Fred, George was also fixing their hair, Ginny giggled, Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes.  
  
"Hi," the girl said.  
  
"Hi. I noticed you found your owl. It's very pretty! Is it an Italian owl?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Wow! You're smart! You noticed it right away!" the girl said, looking amazingly.  
  
"You got that a long time ago, right?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, a week right before they said we couldn't buy them anymore," the girl said smiling.  
  
"Hey, it's you again. We forgot to introduce ourselves, sorry," George said casually. "I'm George and this is my twin brother Fred."  
  
"I'm Ron," he said, who didn't want the girl not knowing his name.  
  
"I'm." the girl began.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you're here already. How was your flight from Italy?" Professor McGonagall asked, appearing magically beside them.  
  
"It was great, Professor!" the girl answered.  
  
"No sickness . jet-lagged?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Nope," the girl answered again, smiling.  
  
"Alright," said Professor McGonagall. "Please follow me, I need to talk to you before you get sorted."  
  
"Okay," the girl said. She turned her head and waved goodbye to Harry and the others.  
  
"Doesn't Professor McGonagall wait for the new students at the school?" asked Ron after they were out of hear shot.  
  
"I guess, but maybe she's not in the beginning year so." Hermione began.  
  
"And I thought that you were only allowed in Hogwarts only when you're in the first year," Harry said curiously.  
  
"Come on, you guys," Fred said. "Do you want to get wet in the rain?"  
  
They all climbed into the carriages that would bring them to the school.  
  
They stepped into the Great Hall that was already full with students. They could see the first years students waiting to be sorted at the front of the hall. They went to the Gryffindor table and sat down waiting anxiously for the food.  
  
"I wonder where the new girl's house is going to be?" Ron asked. "Hope it'll be Gryffindor."  
  
"Do you think it's a bit awkward for Hogwarts to be accepting students not in their first years?" Harry asked again.  
  
"Yeah, but I think that Dumbledore has it reasons to accept her," Hermione said thoughtfully.  
  
"We never knew her name," Ron said sadly.  
  
"We will once she gets sorted," George said, trying to be patient, either for the food or the girl, Harry thought.  
  
"Okay the Sorting Ceremony will start," Professor McGonagall. "We had to repair the Sorting Hat so it will not sing for us today."  
  
"Abin, Jasmine," Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
A little girl with blond ringlets stepped out, sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.  
  
A few seconds later it shouted, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
A burst of applause came from the Ravenclaw table; Harry could see Cho Chang clapping happily and couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed.  
  
They had finally gone through the list and ending with Xander, Joanna ("Hufflepuff!" the Sorting Hat had shouted.)  
  
Professor Dumbledore had stepped out of his seat.  
  
"I know it's not tradition for Hogwarts to accept people in except the first years," he began. "But one person was made an exception and is accepted into our school. This person will be in fifth year and no matter what house she goes to, I hope that everyone would make her feel welcome and happy here in Hogwarts. Now please welcome our new fifth year student, JAY POTTER!"  
  
A wave of silence fell over the whole Great Hall.  
  
   
  
Author's Note: okay if it's bad please say so . hey give me a  
  
break, it's my First fanfic okay! I might not  
  
continue if I don't get reviews so plz do!! Thanx  
  
for reading! 


	2. chapter 2

# Disclaimer's Note: Yea, yea none of these characters belong to me except 

The girl, they all belong to the wonderful Joanne K. 

Rowling (again).

## Confusion

_ _

_ _

### Chapter Two

__

"Jay, would you come and put the Sorting Hat on please?" asked Dumbledore.

The pretty girl, who had lost her owl nodded and stepped up to the stool.

"That's the girl on the train!" Hermione whispered.

"Well, we finally know her name," Ron said surprisingly.

Jay sat on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.Everyone was quiet waiting for the answer.After several seconds the hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Everyone, except Harry, from the Gryffindor table burst out with applause and cheers.

"Yes, yes!Now I can talk to her anytime I can!" Ron shouted.

Boys were turning their heads to have a better look a Jay.Some were even shouting that she was a Veela with black hair or that she was an angel.Jay walked slowly and steadily towards their table and sat down couple seats away from Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh wow!She's really pretty!" Ron whispered.

Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at Jay now, especially the boys, who were throwing jealous looks at the Gryffindor table 

"Now I know you're all hungry so, please, enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore announced.

Within a second, platters of food appeared on the table and the familiar, loud rattling sounds of forks and knives being picked filled the whole Great Hall.But Harry was too busy pondering his mind to even take a second look at the food.He was looking over at Jay who was surrounded by boys from other houses introducing themselves.When Jay finally finished talking to them, she gave a huge sigh and began talking to happily Ginny.Ginny who was very interested in Jay's owl began asking all different kinds of questions about Hazelnut.Jay happily answered her questions.

"Yeah, they are so rare, even in Italy!" he heard Jay saying.

"Wow!You must be very lucky to get one of them before you couldn't have them anymore!" Ginny exclaimed.

Harry torn his eyes away from Jay and started to talk to Ron and Hermione.

"I wonder who the new captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would be?" Harry asked, wondering.

"I don't know, maybe Professor McGonagall would pick," Hermione suggested.Professor McGonagall was the head of the Gryffindor House.

"Ron who do you think it will be?" Hermione asked."Ron?RON!"

Ron jumped and turned his head, "Gosh, Hermione, you don't have to shout, I am sitting right beside you!"

"We would like to interrupt you for staring at Jay, if that is possible," Hermione said, getting annoyed again.

Ron turned slightly red and continued with his eating.

"We were talking about who would be the new Gryffindor captain of the Quidditch team," Harry said helpfully.

"Oh, well I think you should go to see Professor McGonagall, Harry.You could be the Gryffindor captain," Ron suggested.

"Yeah, I guess so, also we're missing a keeper, want to try out?" Harry asked.

"Well, I suppose so but I don't think I'll make it," Ron said sadly.

"Who says?Maybe you would make it, you never know," Hermione said, being her usual self."But maybe it's a bad idea for you to try out."  
"Why?" Ron asked, bewildered.

"Well, our O.W.L.s are coming up," Hermione said as though it was obvious."I mean, I, for sure, will pass them but that's because I've done them, although I haven't gotten perfect in them I'm still going to start reviewing soon.And I suggest that you two do too."

"Hermione, you must be out of your mind!The tests aren't till the end of the year, it's only the beginning," Ron exclaimed.

"Yes, but don't forget things are going to get a lot harder this year," Hermione said.

"That's what you say very year," Ron said.

During this short argument Harry had continued to stare at Jay again.He caught Snape looking at her too, in the most curious expression.He saw Harry looking at him and gave him the most murderous look.If looks could kill, Harry would be lying in his grave right now.Harry gave a small shake thinking that some things would never change.He started to talk to Ron and Hermione again, who were very cold to each other.Harry tried to think of something that wouldn't lead to an argument but before he could speak, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the High Table.

"I have a very important announcement to make," he said.He waited until all the students quit down.Then he started.

"As most of you know last year we held the Triwizard Tournament.That was very successful and many of you had made new friends.This year we would like all three schools to get together again."

Whispers grew in the Great Hall.Dumbledore stopped to wait for silence again.

"You think they'll be holding the Tournament again?" Ron whispered.

"No, I don't think so," Hermione whispered back."People'll get tired of it, if they have it too often."

Dumbledore spoke again," We will not be having the Triwizard Tournament again for those of you that were wondering," Dumbledore grinned, "We will be holding a very exciting event that has never been held before.We will be holding the Tri-Quidditch Cup."

Harry gave Ron a questioning look but Ron just shrugged.

"Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be arriving at mid – April to compete with the winning house," Dumbledore continued."This year the Quidditch games will be the same as usual except that the winning house will compete against Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.They will bring their on players from their schools.Although this will be a very exciting event please excuse the delays, if there is any, for this is the first time we had ever held an event such as this.If there are any questions please ask the Head of your House.

"The only new teacher this year is Professor Collins who will be teaching Defense Against Dark Arts," Dumbledore said, a young girl stood up at the High Table, Dumbledore clapped and everyone else followed, they've had quite a few teachers for the Defense Against Dark Arts but each had only lasted one school year.

"Well, everyone has enjoyed their dinner and their dessert, I suggest that all students go back to their Houses and have a good rest before regular classes start tomorrow.Students will have to ask the Prefects of their Houses for their passwords," Dumbledore said.

Everyone in the Gryffindor table turned to look at Hermione, who was made a Prefect this year, and another 6th year boy, Michael Sutton.

Hermione yawned and got up from the table.

"Come one, let's go," said Hermione tiredly.

"Okay," Ron said getting up too.

"But…" Harry had began, taking a second look at Jay.

"You like her!" Ron exclaimed.

"No!I just…" Harry began again.

"Than why are you looking at her?Huh?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"I wasn't looking at her!Okay, maybe I was but that doesn't mean I like her!" Harry said quickly.

"Hermione!A lot of people are waiting for the password!" Lavender Brown said from the doorway, a girl in Gryffindor that was in their year.

Hermione ran quickly to Lavender and told her the password to the Fat Lady portrait.She ran back to Ron and Harry who were still rattling on about Jay.

"Admit it Harry, you just think she is the prettiest girl in the school.You've been looking at her the whole time!" Ron practically shouted.

"Like you haven't!" Harry shouted back.

"I don't deny it!I do think she is really pretty!" Ron exclaimed, looking away with his ears turning red.

"You know what, I think we should get going," Hermione interrupted, getting annoyed.

Ron and Harry both agreed solemnly.As they walked out of the Great Hall they bumped into Draco Malfoy with two people at his side, Crabbe and Goyle, acting like bodyguards.

"So we see the famous Harry Potter with his two sidekicks!" Malfoy said slimily.

"Well at least his _sidekicks, _which are also known as _friends_, are way smarter then yours, if you would call those two friends," Ron retorted.

"Why you little weasel, I saw who you were looking at in the Great Hall today.Think you can pair up with pretty Jay Potter, don't you?" Malfoy asked.

Ron who didn't say anything but his ears turned red again.

"One things for sure, she would never pick you, Malfoy!" Hermione said loudly.

"Nobody asked you, you ugly Mudblood!" Malfoy shouted.

"Now I warn you, Malfoy…" Harry began but Ron already got out his wand.

"Watch out!" Hermione said as she heard footsteps coming out of the Great Hall.Jay walked out and stared blankly at them, especially at Ron who had his wand pointing straight at Malfoy.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said shyly.

"No, of course, not.Why would you be?" Malfoy asked, in a whole different voice, if possible a sweet and caring one.

Jay just smiled, while Ron lowered his wand carefully.

"I hope you're well, Jay.Did you like the feast?" Malfoy asked in the same voice.

"Well, yes I did. Um, it's kind of late, I should be going back to my house, shouldn't you be going off into your houses too?" Jay asked suspiciously."Slytherin, isn't it?" 

"Why, yes, of course," Malfoy said."Hope you sleep well, Jay.Goodnight."

"Hmm…" was all Jay said as Harry and Ron holding in their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked quickly as Malfoy was out of earshot.

"Nothing," Ron answered, who had already started to go the opposite way towards the tower of Gryffindor."It's just that Draco Malfoy doesn't usually talk like that."

"Oh, so that's what his name is.He kept looking at me while we were having dinner, wouldn't take his eyes off me," Jay said looking slightly annoyed, following them."I don't think we finished introducing ourselves.Jay Potter, of course."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said pleasantly.

"Harry," Harry said."Potter."

"Oh my gosh!You have the same last name as me!" Jay exclaimed with surprise."We could be relatives!"

"Yeah, we could be," Harry said, smiling weakly.

Ron, who noticed this said, "Of course, I already introduced myself but…"

"I know, you're Ron Weasley, brother of Fred and George, the twins, oh, and Ginny," Jay said happily.

"Wow, you remembered," said Ron.

"Yeah, I was talking to your sister, she seemed really interested in my little Haze.She said she would love to own one of them," said Jay.

"Oh yea!She loves animals!" Ron said, glad to have a conversation starting with Jay but got interrupted by Hermione.

"Stop.I hear someone," she said.

"So?It's still early," Ron snapped, annoyed that Hermione had broke their conversation.

"Trust me, you'll want to hear this," Hermione said urgently.

Out of no where they heard a boy's voice saying to somebody else, "… I can't believe I like her this much!I mean she is in another House than me, and even worse it has to be Gryffindor!But I can't help it, she is just too pretty to ignore.What can I do?" and the voice faded while the boy turned the corner.Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jay saw a boy with white blond hair walking away, without anybody by his side…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stared straight up on his bed and saw the ceiling.He wondered if Jay was really related to him, and if she was then how come no one ever told him about it.Or maybe Potter was a really popular surname?Harry didn't know, he couldn't get to sleep, thinking that he could possibly have a real family.Someone that wasn't going to be mean to him like the Dursleys, someone that actually think of him as a family member, not like something that doesn't have feelings.He couldn't do anything, Harry shook his head vigorously.He couldn't go up to Jay and ask her if she was his relative.He just known her and obviously from their introduction that she's never heard of his name before.He tossed and turned but finally he fell asleep silently.

Author's Note:Okay I know, it's not really good but it'll have to do.I can't

think of anything good at the moment so maybe I'll fix it

later.Hope you like it.Please review.Thanx!


End file.
